pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Lillipup
|} Lillipup (Japanese: ヨーテリー Yorterrie) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Lillipup is a light brown, canine Pokémon. It has oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. This facial fur can be used for radar, and provides Lillipup with information about its surroundings. It has large pointed ears with a tuft of fur near the base of each. Its fur puffs out above its paws, and its back has a spiky dark blue blaze. Each paw has three toes, and a blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. It has a short, tufty tail. It is an intelligent, courageous Pokémon capable of judging its opponent's strength. In the anime Major appearances Lenora's Lillipup debuted in The Battle According to Lenora! where it was used for 's Gym battle. It was able to defeat Ash's Tepig during the match. Minor appearances Lillipup has made cameo appearances in Lost at the Stamp Rally!, Ash Versus the Champion!, A Maractus Musical!, The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, Climbing the Tower of Success!, and Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1. Lillipup appeared under the ownership of Luis in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. A Lillipup appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. Multiple Lillipup appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. A Lillipup appeared in a flashback in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Lillipup appeared in a flashback in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. A Lillipup appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Lillipup appeared in The Island of Illusions!. A Lillipup appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. A 's Lillipup appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. Two Trainers' Lillipup appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, with one appearing in a flashback. Three Trainers' appeared in SM006. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Lillipup is one of the Pokémon employed by in her BW Agency. Since the director asked for a Pokémon that can do stunts and Lillipup's silhouette showed up, Lillipup presumably is a stunt Pokémon for the Agency. Lenora has a which she owned it since it was a Lillipup. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and }} |} |} , , and ( )}} |} |} , , , Brooklet Hill, Paniola Ranch}} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail, Challenger's Ground}} |area=Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Ultimate Wilds (B1F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=507 |name2=Herdier |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=508 |name3=Stoutland |type1-3=Normal }} Sprites Trivia * Lillipup shares its with and Rockruff. They are all known as the Puppy Pokémon. Origin Lillipup is based on a . Name origin Lillipup may be a combination of lilliputian and pup. It may also be a play Lilliput, the name of several real and fictional locations, including in the home of the Lilliputians. Yorterrie may derive from . In other languages |fr=Ponchiot|frmeaning=From poncho and |es=Lillipup|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Lillipup|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=요테리 Yorterrie|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=小約克 / 小约克 Xiǎoyuēkè|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Лиллипап Lillipap|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Yorkleff fr:Ponchiot it:Lillipup ja:ヨーテリー pl:Lillipup zh:小约克